


For You

by Elvhenan



Series: Adaarian Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sappy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#41. "You did all of this for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

The Inquisitor's rooms are now decked out in decor so lavish the Archon himself might be envious. And in the center of the room stands Kaaras looking as worried as Dorian had ever seen him.

"Do you like it?" Kaaras asks nervously, fidgeting with a bouquet of flowers which obviously were his own contribution, given their tacky ribbon.

"Like it?" Dorian asks incredulously. "You did all of this for _me_?"

Kaaras nods and furrows his brow, proffering the flowers awkwardly.

"Amatus," Dorian says as he steps forward and takes the flowers, "it's wonderful. And these are second only to you."


End file.
